


Where We are Now

by thefaultinourangels



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourangels/pseuds/thefaultinourangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus's reacts to the Supreme court decision more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We are Now

Magnus had lived through many things. Historical trends, tragedies, and victories. None had thus far felt this personally satisfying to him. June 26, 2015. Now by no means was this event particularly groundbreaking, similar things had already been happening for years now. But the truth was that now Magnus had an investment, he had a reason to stay in America and to rejoice with those who had waited with him. 

While no one has waited as long as he had, he had been there to watch them make the first strides. 

Never had he hoped that things would turn out like they had. The past fifty years or so had progressed greatly. This amount of time was just enough to be significant to him, to measure a stage of life. Things now were not perfect, but attitudes like those that antagonized Alec were starting to change. As society as a whole changed, the icy Shadowhunter exterior began to thaw. Helen and Aline’s marriage took many steps forward for the Shadowhunter. Pride overwhelmed him when he had heard. Then his own wedding and happiness overwhelmed him. But now the feelings threatened to overwhelm him again. He wished they could get married all over again. 

Finally the tides were turning and he could live in a world that validated whatever love he had and a world that was safer for his children and those to come. He had been thinking about all of this to himself as he sat with his laptop on the kitchen table. Alec came up to him and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck. Alec kissed the top of his head and breathed a soft breath over him. He turned to look at Alec a brief look of worry passed Alec’s face. 

“Why- why are you crying?”

Magnus was surprised at himself. He was usually indifferent to the going ons of the slow to move social issues of the mundanes. Simple exhaustion caused him to sometimes alienate himself. Now he found himself tearing up at the thought of a world more accepting of those like him. He remembered all those he had loved who had been frightened of their own feelings, frightened of the larger world. Magnus had long since forgone what people thought of him.

“Things are finally changing my dear. And heaven knows how long I have been waiting.”

Alec looked at him quizzically.

“Today, all marriages were declared valid by a Supreme Court ruling. It’s official. The Republicans will have a hard time arguing this one,” he laughed.

Alec looked a little stunned and then grinned wildly at Magnus.

“That is wonderful, Magnus…. Why are you looking at me like that? I’m not sure if I like that gleam in your eye.”

Magnus laughed and grinned wider.

“Marry me?”

“Wh- what do you mean, we we already-”

“Again.”

Alec looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, I know. But listen, people renew their vows all the time darling. Let’s do it, let’s get mundane married,” he said getting more excited. WIth a sigh he continued.

“I gave up quite awhile ago trying to meddle in these mundane movements. I stuck around for the communities, the people I suppose. I just… for those who have ever second guessed me, or themselves, well we’ve reached a point,” he paused. “Let’s just do it again. A big fuck you. Let us mark down our love for ages once more Alexander, my love!”

Alec laughed just a little bit. He looked at Magnus to gage if he was serious. The excited gleam was sincere, the way Magnus looked only while talking about Alec, Chairman Meow, or glitter.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“Yes!” 

Magnus jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. “C’mon darling.”

Magnus stopped suddenly and looked at Alec, “You know what this means?”

“What?”

“Second honeymoon,” Magnus winked at him.

Alec laughed and followed him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any specifics of the actual marriage process so they just went for it.


End file.
